


it's 3:00 a.m.

by slushyNinja



Series: i'll fall for you any time [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, GAY AWAKENINGS, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Realizations, Sleep, That's it, This is my first time doing this, don't hurt me, i like the 'oikawa's an ugly sleeper' headcanon, it's literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slushyNinja/pseuds/slushyNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It probably wasn’t normal, nor socially acceptable, to watch your best friend sleep. And yet, Iwaizumi’s gaze remained fixed on his childhood companion, who currently looked like shit, because he’d known for as long as he could remember that Oikawa Tooru was an endearingly ugly sleeper."</p><p>alternatively: sleepovers and the first of many gay thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's 3:00 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time actually writing fanfiction, i'm so sorry if I didn't characterize right, don't hesitate to call me out, I've never done this before oh gosh but if you liked it then by all means please tell me??? find me on tumblr (slushyninja.tumblr.com) and talk volleynerds with me???

It was 3:07 a.m., and Iwaizumi Hajime couldn’t fall back asleep. He had tried. He’d flipped over multiple times. He’d shifted and squirmed nonstop for at least an hour, desperate to get comfortable. He’d done everything he possibly could that wouldn’t interrupt the his currently dead-to-the-world furnace of a best friend (who had insisted on “snuggling his Iwa-chan in the hopes that it would make him less angry”, despite Iwaizumi’s earlier efforts to force the overgrown five-year-old into the futon right next to the bed) short of pushing him out. He was almost ready to try that, too, but then Oikawa would wake up and he’d never hear the end of it.

He was beginning to wonder why the hell he’d even given in to the incessant begging for a ‘study sleepover’- it had been a common occurrence when they were, like, ten, but at seventeen? He stifled a groan of annoyance.

Nevertheless, he had resolved not to shove his best friend out of his bed, because a silent sleepless night was probably better than a sleepless night filled with “Iwa-chan, you’re such a brute”s and “Mean, Iwa-chan!”s (he had also resolved not to do this because, in spite of the uncomfortable warmth, he couldn’t help enjoying the slight pressure of Oikawa laying against him- not that he’d ever admit it).

So he’d flipped onto his side and glared at the snoring,obnoxious, frustratingly tall companion that happened to be overheating his bed, which had led him to his current situation.

It probably wasn’t normal, nor socially acceptable, to watch your best friend sleep. And yet, Iwaizumi’s gaze remained fixed on his childhood companion, who currently looked like shit, because he’d known for as long as he could remember that Oikawa Tooru was an endearingly ugly sleeper.

A small puddle of drool had gathered under his left cheek as he snored, his face- normally a work of almost godlike perfection- squashed against the pillow, smushing the side of his face. It was a display almost childish enough to rival his incessant use of peace signs. The most glaring detail was probably his hair, which was appallingly messy. It was a style he wouldn’t have been caught dead sporting had he been awake, his soft waves sticking up from every angle of his head like tiny demon horns (Accurate, Iwaizumi though with a small smirk), probably from nestling deeper and deeper into the same pillow he’d subconsciously attempted to suffocate himself with.

It was almost unfair, really, because he knew the second Oikawa woke up, he’d look fantastic, like something out of a commercial (though perhaps he was just biased). His hair, but some miracle, would have fallen almost perfectly into its signature set of brown curls, only in need of minimal hair product; his wide brown eyes would be totally devoid of sleep sand and glinting like two chocolate supernovas; his drool-covered mouth would instead be curved into the setter’s usual plastic smile (on second thought, maybe sleepy Oikawa wasn’t so ugly after all- there certainly wasn’t anything fake about his current expression).

Not that his best friend’s smile is never anything but a sham. But it almost always becomes one. Like, for a fleeting moment after Iwazumi blasts one of his tosses onto the other side of the net, just for a moment, a real smile will sometimes illuminate his already-handsome face. Or sometimes, when Oikawa aces a test and holds up the proof of his success, telling Iwazumi about how he “studied for hours, oh god, Iwa-chan, it was tedious, I could’ve been practicing my serves”, and Iwazumi congratulates him (always adding a ‘and don’t overwork yourself, Shittykawa’ because there’s no way in hell he’s letting him think he’s gone soft), he’ll glow with that same pride. Of course, the second Iwaizumi spots a real smile, it seems to vanish, almost as though Oikawa realizes it’s a sign of vulnerability. And god forbid any of that should actually show through.

That’s when the realization hit him.

It’s 3:18 a.m., and Iwaizumi Hajime couldn’t shake off the feeling that he liked his best friend’s most genuine expressions more than he probably should have. All of it, from the smiles that he wished would stay longer, to his gross, ugly sleeping face. The realization settled uncomfortably in the pit of Iwaizumi’s stomach, kind of like being hit by a truck and being pulled into a pit of quicksand all at the same time. Trust fucking Oikawa to make him feel all this at once, and this early in the morning, no less.

Iwazumi did not get much sleep that night.

 

\---

 

In the morning, an almost-perfect-looking Oikawa woke up to the sounds of an alarm clock and a snoring best friend, spiky hair ruffled and dark bags under his eyes.


End file.
